


Ato nannen ka sureba omoide ni naru

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Friendship, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había tenido confirmación cuando finalmente él también había intentado un acercamiento, cuando había tratado de hablarle, y se había visto tratar aún más fríamente que los demás.De esto había madurado la convicción de ser él la causa del problema.
Relationships: Kitayama Hiromitsu/Totsuka Shota, Totsuka Shota/Tsukada Ryoichi





	Ato nannen ka sureba omoide ni naru

**Ato nannen ka sureba omoide ni naru**

**(Después de unos años, serán recuerdos)**

Tottsu nunca había creído de ser alguien muy complicado.

Cuando quería hacer algo lo hacía, cuando quería decir algo lo decía.

Por eso tal vez nunca había sido muy cómodo cuando no tenía éxito de entender lo que pensaban las personas a su alrededor.

Odiaba tener que ir a preguntar que pasara, odiaba tener que hacer discusiones inútiles, pero aún más odiaba la sensación que alguien estuviera enfadado con él, especialmente cuando, aun esforzándose, no podía entender la razón.

Últimamente le había pasado a menudo de tener esa sensación.

Desde hace un poco de tiempo, Tsukada ya no era el mismo. 

Si antes era él que llevaba el buen humor a los A.B.C.-Z, era él que nunca perdía la sonrisa, también cuando los ensayos se prolongaban hasta horarios impensables, siempre había sido él a animarlos.

Ya no estaba así, y Shota se había claramente perdido el pasaje que lo había llevado a sonreír menos a menudo.

Estaba seguro de no ser el único a haberse dado cuenta.

Veía a Kawai acercarse a su amigo, bromar y tener éxito de hacerlo reír, risa que moría siempre muy pronto, mostrándose en toda su falsedad.

Veía a Goseki que estar siempre a su alrededor, pidiéndole de salir juntos, de hacer algo, y las excusas que le daba el menor siempre eran poco convencedoras, como si ni siquiera se esforzara de inventar mejores.

Y él todavía no había hecho nada para entender que pasara con Tsukada.

Había culpado sus malos humores a Hasshi, en principio, al nerviosismo debido a tener alguien nuevo en el grupo, a la inseguridad sobre cómo iba a integrarse y alcanzar su ritmo.

Pero era una excusa que no se sostenía.

Aunque a Tsuka le pudiera importar del trabajo y aunque pudiera haber sido escéptico a la idea de encontrarse de repente con un miembro más, Tottsu sabía que había algo que iba más allá de ese hecho.

Y había tenido confirmación cuando finalmente él también había intentado un acercamiento, cuando había tratado de hablarle, y se había visto tratar aún más fríamente que los demás.

De esto había madurado la convicción de ser él la causa del problema.

Sin embargo, todavía había mucho que no cuadraba, y él empezaba a hartarse de esa actitud del menor.

Siempre habían sido cerca, los dos de ellos.

Se conocían desde hace más que diez años ya, había superado casi pronto el umbral de la normal amistad, y siempre habían estado allí el uno por el otro.

Tottsu siempre había pensado de poder entender perfectamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, siempre había creído que fuera alguien cristalino, pero evidentemente se había equivocado.

Había intentado, de verdad.

Había intentado porque le importaba de manera casi morbosa de su relación con él, porque no era un cualquiera, porque verlo de esa manera le hacía daño a él también.

Sólo, no había tenido éxito de hacerlo.

Había evaluado todas las opciones posibles, pero nada parecía justificar su comportamiento.

Si le hubiera pasado algo estaba seguro que se lo habría dicho, porque nunca había sido alguien muy reservado.

Había considerado también el hecho que pudiera sentirse excluido por su relación con Kitayama, pero eso también no le parecía probable.

Estaban juntos desde hace casi tres meses ya, y aunque intentaran nunca tenían éxito de pasar mucho tiempo solos. La mayor parte de las veces cuando se veía, siempre estaban con todos los demás, y los únicos momentos que tenían por sí mismos eran después de las noches pasadas juntos, algo que estaba seguro no afectara a Tsuka.

Siempre había tratado de ser un buen amigo por él, así como por todos, siempre anteponiendo el vínculo que tenía con ellos a lo con Hiromitsu.

Estaba malditamente harto.

Harto de tratar de entender, harto de esforzarse cuando no veía esfuerzo del otro lado, harto de rumiar, harto de seguir fingiendo de estar de buen humor, cuando no podía serlo, en esa situación no.

Había llegado a su límite, y no le interesaba si Tsukada tenía problemas con él, si quisiera mantener ese muro entre de ellos.

Iba a ser directo, que le gustara o no.

Le extrañaba su presencia, le extrañaba mucho, y el menor tenía que lidiar con eso, porque no tenía intención de renunciar, de aceptar el silencio como respuesta.

Quería saber.

~

Los ensayos habían sido buenos.

Hasshi hacía menos y menos errores, sus movimientos estaba más gráciles, y parecía seguir su ritmo.

Tottsu esperaba que la atmósfera en la sala pudiera tener efecto también con el humor de Tsuka.

Cuando habían acabado, los demás se habían ido a las duchas, y Ryoichi los estaba siguiendo, cuando Tottsu le había cogido una muñeca, parándolo.

“Espera, Tsuka-chan.” murmuró, antes de levantar los ojos hacia los otros tres. “Comenzad a ir, tranquilos.” dijo, en respuesta a las miradas interrogativas de Goseki y Kawai, que titubearon un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros e irse.

Tottsu cerró las puertas, se paró un momento para respirar hondo y se giró hacia el menor.

Tsuka estaba quieto en medio de la sala de ensayo, los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija al suelo.

Tenía el pelo desordenado después de haber bailado, pero, aunque lo tuviera frente de la cara, Tottsu podía ver el entrecejo fruncido y los labios sutiles. Con las puntas de los dedos se atormentaba el brazo, mientras cambiaba el peso de pie.

Estaba nervioso; demasiado frente a la perspectiva de una conversación con él.

Tottsu suspiró otra vez, antes de acercarse a él.

“Pues... ¿Qué pasa contigo?” le preguntó, directamente.

El menor levantó los ojos, tratando de relajar la expresión.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, sin mascarar bastante bien la molestia y la tensión en su voz.

El mayor levantó apenas una ceja, concediéndose una sonrisa.

“Por favor, Tsuka... te conozco desde demasiado tiempo para poder creer que todo esté bien. Y aunque no te conociera, mientes muy mal, no es en tu carácter hacerlo. Pues ni lo intentes.” le regañó, tratando de mantener la discusión ligera, tentativa que no llevó a cabo.

Vio a Ryoichi ponerse tenso, meterse en la defensiva, mientras hacía un sonido de desdén.

“Oh, pues me conoces. Porque tú y yo fuimos juntos todos estos años, somos amigos y todo. Pues, dado que me conoces, ¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas a entender que pasa conmigo?” preguntó, sarcástico.

Tottsu retrocedió, como si el menor lo hubiera golpeado.

De verdad le habría gustado entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Le habría gustado decírselo. Decirle que era un problema que se podía resolver, porque estaba _seguro_ que no hubiera nada tan terrible de tirar a la basura todo lo que habían compartido.

El hecho que el menor ignorara cuanto mal lo hiciera estar su comportamiento, lo puso triste.

“No sé qué pasa contigo. Me lo pregunté durante semanas, traté de entender. Y si ahora estoy aquí que te lo pregunto es porque no quiero buscar una solución a solas, porque lo hice y lo llegué a nada. Pues, si te importa de mí, de verdad me gustaría que me hablara, como hiciste siempre cada vez que tuviste problemas conmigo.” hizo una pausa para reflexionar, y luego siguió. “Porque tu problema es conmigo, ¿verdad?” añadió, asumiendo la respuesta de su amigo.

Tsukada se calló, pero no bajó los ojos.

Se quedó mirándolo fijo, y Tottsu tomó nota de cada cambio en su expresión.

Los rasgos de tensos se habían hecho más relajados, pero no porque pareciera aliviado, sino como un pasaje de un estadio de rabia a uno de resignación.

Y cuando respondió, su vox expresaba lo mismo.

“Siempre fuiste a mi lado, Shota. Fuiste a mi lado también cuando no había nadie más, siempre encontraste la manera de animarme, siempre tuviste conmigo una relación que me hacía estar... bien. Me hacía sentir feliz. Y siempre pensé que fuera lo mismo para ti.” empezó a explicar, mientras el mayor lo miraba con aire más y más confuso.

“Es así, de hecho. Siempre fui feliz contigo, Ryo. No entiendo qué hice para...” estaba empezando a contestar, pero el menor no lo dejó seguir.

“Es claro que no hablamos del mismo tipo de felicidad, Tottsu. Yo estoy hablando de algo que va más allá de la amistad, algo que siempre sentí y que tú, que presumes conocerme tan bien, nunca tuviste éxito de ver.” le dijo, acusador. “Durante los años siempre me convencí que tarde o temprano habría pasado algo. Siempre fuiste más que un amigo, siempre hiciste para mí más de lo que impone el límite de la amistad. Y luego me dijiste que empezaste a salir con Kitayama, y yo en serio me pregunté porque pasé los últimos diez años de mi vida viviendo en una ilusión.” suspiró. “Siempre pensé de importar más para ti. Yo… nunca creía que habría llegado a odiarte, pero ahora no puedo sentir más que eso.” concluyó, en un murmurio.

Tottsu seguía mirándolo, pero estaba como si sus ojos lo atravesaran, como si no pudiera realmente verlo.

Sus palabras seguían retumbando dentro de su mente, en un sonido nuevo, como algo que ni podía concebir, como si Ryoichi le estuviera hablando en una lengua que no entendía.

Estaba... mal. No podía explicar exactamente como se sintiera en ese momento, sólo sabía qué no estaba para nada agradable.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero las palabras no tuvieron éxito de salir.

“Tsuka...” murmuró. “Lo sabías. Sabía qué entre Hiromitsu y to siempre ha estado algo. Yo no te engañé, nunca tuve intención de hacerlo.” le dijo, con simplicidad, porque era lo que pensaba.

Nunca había imaginado que pudiera sentir algo por él.

Tenía razón sobre eso, presumía de conocerlo tan bien, pero había ignorado un hecho tan colosal.

Finalmente había entendido: se sentía como si los diez años pasados le hubieran caído encima, como si todo en ese momento hubiera adquirido un nuevo significado, uno que no le gustaba, uno que no sabía enfrentar.

Pero, mientras todo lo que había hecho con Tsukada le cruzaba confusamente la cabeza, no podía decir de haberlo iluso, de haber tenido intención de hacerlo.

Habían dado significados diferentes a las mismas cosas.

Habían dado dos significados diferentes a su relación, y ninguno de los dos podía ser acusado por eso.

No había error ni razón, pero Tottsu no le podía negar a Tsukada ese odio que sentía por él, aunque hubiera a su base más incomprensión que culpa.

“Lo siento, Tsuka. Puedo no haberte entendido, pero... esto no cambia cuanto me importe de ti, y el hecho que nunca querría que sufrieras, aún menos por mi culpa.” respiró hondo, cerrando brevemente los ojos antes de seguir. “Pero esto no cambia nada. No siento por ti lo que sientes por mí, nunca podría, porque siempre fuiste un amigo para mí. Eres importante, probablemente más que Mitsu, pero es con él que estoy ahora, y no tengo intención de dejarlo ir.” explicó, todavía esperando que el menor entendiera sus razones, aun consciente del hecho que no iba a ocurrir, de manera tan simple no.

Sin embargo, quería ser claro con él, porque su sinceridad era el máximo que pudiera ofrecerla.

Le importaba de él y quería a Hiromitsu. Esos eran los hechos, y no iba a ceder en ninguna de las dos cosas.

No quería herir a ninguno de los dos, ni quería herir a sí mismo, pero no iba a esforzarse de hacer algo que ni siquiera podía concebir.

Y quizás Tsuka lo entendió, pero todo lo que le quedaba era sofocado por el odio que sentía en ese momento, y Tottsu sabía qué iba a tomarle tiempo para que pasara.

Pues cuando el menor lo miró en los ojos y le pidió de irse, lo hizo sin contestar.

Lo dejó a solas, porque entendió que tenerlo allí le habría hecho más daño.

Lo dejó a solas por un poco de egoísmo también, porque no quería ver su dolor sabiendo de ser la causa.

Lo dejó a solas, y haciéndolo le pareció que junta a Tsuka, se hubiera dejado detrás también una parte de sí.

Ahora que todo estaba claro, un poco se arrepentía de no haberlo entendido antes.

Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero estaba tarde ya.

Se fue, arrastrando los pies mientras alcanzaba a los demás.

Sentía ya su falta como un vacío dentro de sí, y lo que lo hacía sentir aún peor era que tenía que acostumbrarse a esa privación.

No era una discusión, una pelea, algo de resolver hablando.

Sentía como si hubiera muerto alguien.

Y, si lo conocía al menos un poco, estaba seguro que Tsuka sintiera lo mismo.

Le habría gustado mucho equivocarse otra vez.


End file.
